


All Ages Night

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, i made this a while ago leave me alone, no lube sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: just a lil' something I whipped up ages ago and have only just decided to post, so here you go, yes it is rubbish and yes, it is unbeta'dI frickin' love Corey and that's the only reason I wrote this monstrosity





	All Ages Night

All ages night at Sinema was Corey’s favourite night, mostly because it was the only day that Corey could actually get into the club, that and he knew the bartender so he got the drinks for cheap and without having to show his fake ID.

After a recent fight with Lucas, Corey had been drinking a lot more than he usually would even consider, which was a bad idea in hindsight because anything could have happened, but in the spur of the moment he had been too busy grinding and being ground on to really care what happened.

On his way back from getting his sixth drink, he hadn’t been aware of the eyes trailing him, and he happily went back to being sandwiched between a shirtless college guy and a Devenford Prep jock, the vibrant colours of the club making him feel drunker than he was, which was quite a feat considering that he was practically wasted.

He had hardly noticed when his two dancing partners moved away and were quickly replaced by two other tall males, Corey’s head craning back slowly to try and get a look at the shorter of the two in front of him, the back of his head pressing back against a firm chest, he recognised one of them as Josh, a junior at his high school, a gorgeous one at that.

Clearly pleased with his discovery, the brunette work a drunk grin and wrapped his arms around Josh’s neck, fingers sliding through the soft, inky locks, the older male leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the corner of the short males mouth, the guy behind him letting out a pleased sound as his long-fingered hands ran up Corey’s chest, one hand slipping from Josh’s neck so that the young teen could turn to look at his other partner.

He was pretty sure every blood cell in his body had hit south when he slowly turned his head to see Brett Talbot’s pale blue eyes raking over him. Brett and Josh, this was his lucky day, it seemed. He looked back to Josh, who was quick to press his lips to the pale skin of Corey’s neck, Brett’s hands still softly grabbing at the teen’s clothed torso.

This went on for a blissful five minutes, Corey switching between the two males, before they started to make their way out the club, Corey now determined to let at least one of them have him. They all piled into Brett’s car, Josh and Corey all over each other in the back seat, Josh’s hot mouth leaving marks on his ghostly skin as Brett tried to keep his eyes on the road.

“Can we have him, Brett?” Josh asked, voice breathy, Corey splayed along his lap, tanned fingers tugging at the brunette locks. The younger teen gripping the sides of Brett’s seat, lips brushing against the shell of the lacrosse captains ear “You can have me in every way you want” he laughs, the sound drawn out and slow, before Josh pulled him back against his lap.

Corey didn’t know how long it took till they arrived at one of their houses, Brett’s he expected, seeing as the tallest male seemed to lead Josh and Corey through the corridor and into his room. The space smelt of deodorant and the own boys arousal, Josh pushing back on the door to close it. Corey seeking out a warm body to cling to and finding Brett was that willing body.

“Now it’s my turn” he breathed, a hand grabbing at Corey’s lower back to pull the young male close, mouth smashing onto the short boy’s, Corey watching Josh bite at Brett’s sharp collarbone from the corner of his eye, god he wanted them so bad, wanted to bite marks into Brett’s shoulders, wanted to ruin his flawless skin. He wanted to kiss Josh’s pornographic lips until they went purple, knot his fingers into his black hair until his hands hurt.

Corey had been so lost in thought, he’d only snapped back into reality when his back hit the bed, scrambling back to look at the two predatory males at the foot of the mattress, Brett, who had made it his job to tease both Corey and Josh, pulled at the dark-haired male’s V-neck collar, pretty pink lips savouring the defined ridge between the tall boys pecks, before he abruptly ripped the cyan material in half, Josh making a displeased sound and grabbing Brett’s jaw “That was a new shirt!” “You look better without it” Josh looked unconvinced, but found himself distracted when Brett pulled his shirt over his head, the mythical eight pack now on display.

“Holy shit” both Corey and Josh murmured in synch, Corey wanted to lick Brett, a lot, but Josh was the one to get the honours, the tanned male crawling onto the bed and turning to Brett, who was still standing, Josh’s gorgeous lips now pressing slow kisses to the muscled torso. Corey watching intently, he was surprised he wasn’t drooling at that point, a sound that mimicked a whine escaped the brunette’s mouth and Brett looked up at him, a sly smirk on his gorgeous face.

“I think we’re neglecting our boy, Josh” Brett observed, Josh turning away from Brett’s marked torso to look at Corey, his eyes were dark and lustful as he crawls up the bed on all fours toward Corey, Brett soon following suit.

Both boys reach Corey at the same time, their limbs getting tangled as they take turns kissing Corey’s lips blue, Brett tugging at the short boys shirt until it’s off and thrown across the room, then they start getting grabby, Brett grabs Corey and flips them, the brunette now straddling the tall males waist, Corey attaching his mouth to Brett’s.

He then feel hands grasping the waistband of his jeans, and lets Josh pull them off without leaving Brett’s lips, he can hear Josh shucking off his own pants and before long Corey finds himself handed off to Josh, Brett wiggling free of his chino’s. Josh running his hands up and down Corey’s smooth chest and stomach, the brunette’s skin ridging with goose bumps, melting into the touch of both boys.

It doesn’t take long after that until Corey’s once again sandwiched between the two, sans his boxers, Josh’s long fingers making Corey see stars, back arching as one digit after another slips into him, cheeks flushed as he leans back against Josh’s shoulder, Brett watching the scene before him wanting to make Corey scream.

Corey was aching with want now, every touch felt like he was on fire, his body craved attention, Brett was happy to give him that, shedding his own boxers and pulling Corey close to him, a moment of hesitation washed over Corey when he saw Brett, there was quite a lot to be proud of down south, but he was too desperate to want to waste much more time, so he gave Brett a weak nod and the blonde grabs him by the hips.

As Corey sinks down onto Brett’s member, a pained whine slips from his mouth, finger’s digging into the top’s biceps, teeth biting down onto his shoulder, Brett suppressing a groan of both pain and pleasure as his hands wrap around the pale boy’s waist.

There was a lot of Brett to take in, so it took Corey a moment to adjust, and after that moment was over, he remembered Josh, where did the dark-haired male go, Corey had never imagined him as much of a taker.

“Room for one more?” turns out, he wasn’t, Corey felt his anxiety spike, if he’d had trouble taking in Brett, he couldn’t imagine how he could fit Josh too, but the tanned male was already tangled into Brett’s legs like a puzzle piece and Corey was curious, so he nodded hesitantly and prepared to use Brett’s golden skin as a silencer once more.

Josh took his time, gave Corey all the time in the world to adjust, the brunette let out a few pained noises, which Brett met with slow, affectionate kisses to Corey’s mouth, and once Josh was in, they paused, Corey had to relax himself, his fingers were knotted into Brett’s hair, mostly because the young male had been clinging to him like a life line, and also because the tallest males hair was soft, like amazingly soft.

Once Corey gave them the all clear, he felt like he’d been sent to heaven, this was the fullest he’d ever felt, and they were hitting all the right places, Corey fell back against Josh’s shoulder, the sounds the two dominants were making made Corey drool, and having Josh’s mouth next to his ear only made him all the more horny, that and the glorious sight that was Brett’s slick abs rising and falling in time with his breaths.

When Josh and Brett neared their highs, it was more a matter of who could pull Corey towards them the most, it was a tug of war Corey didn’t mind being a part of, and he loved the feeling of power he got whenever he would say their name and have them melt.

When they all came it was like Corey was seeing stars, he went light-headed a moment, clinging to Josh, they all lay down in a pile, chest’s heaving, Corey feeling completely destroyed in the best ways possible.

\--

If that night had been heaven, the morning was hell.

Corey stirred when a particularly bright shaft of light hit his closed eyelids, the brunette taking a moment before last night’s activities crashed in on him, he may have been wasted to the point of no return, but the two gorgeous males on either side of him was a clear indicator as to what had happened.

He had found himself on top of Brett, hand rested on his eight pack, the blonde’s arm holding Corey’s shoulders. Josh’s arm wrapped loosely around his waist, Corey, took one look at himself and sighed, shifting to roll onto his back, pulling a hand to his face, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Fuck.”


End file.
